


Defying Deified Darkness

by Omegagamma314



Series: to the Power of Determination [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Actual charisk in the sequel(probably), Alliteration Aficionado, Chara and Frisk are gluttons for punishment, Crappy headcannons, Drug Abuse, Exploration of other traits, Flirty Frisk, Frisk has the highest k/d the world has ever seen, Gerunding! Gerunding everywhere!, I'll add more tags as i go, Magic, Other, Physical and Mental Abuse, Prepare yourself. ANGST is coming, Regret, Should've paid more attention in english class, Slow Build?, The Charisk(at this point) is just some drunken(half-assed) flirting, The ending will be RAD(no this is not a hint), This is also my first fic, This story is like stevie wonder driving down main street, Time Shenanigans, Timeline wars, Trying for a unique frisk, Unhealthy Relationships, WING!Chara, crappy author, crappy writing, even though i'm terrible at it i'll try fluff, feel free to give advice and suggest tags, hard frisk, i'll explain the sans/frisk(kinda) and sans/chara(sorta) tags too, lots of exposition, mental illness(kinda), most of these tags are shite, origin of DETERMINATION, pseudo scientific information dumps, really soft chara, research of magic and time, working on my worldbuilding and description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegagamma314/pseuds/Omegagamma314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemme give this a shot:<br/>"Frisk is starting to realize that not everything is as black and white as it was in the underground. As they try to support the rest of their family, they have to work harder and harder. Who knew spaghetti could be so expensive?<br/>This story follows them as they cut corners not only at school and work, but on their soul too. Who will win in this battle of the ages?!?!<br/>Life? Or Death?"<br/>"Nope...just as awful as I thought."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alienating Angry Allies

**Author's Note:**

> New writer blah blah tender body blah blah crappy writing blah blah blah.  
> Anyways! I have been sitting on this for ages and have been HESITANT to post it. I am charisk trash, so that relationship is undebateable, buuuuut almost anything else is up for change. As it says in the tags, Frisk and Chara are Gender Ambiguous. So believe what you want to about them. The third person pronouns are used because English doesn't have a neuter gender. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can you do? Depending on the response i get, i'll upload the next chapter when i'm done fiddling with it(scratching out shite sentences and redundant adjetives. Also changing scenes to fit the characters more.). Don't know how many pages writers are supposed to write, so this might be short. Now after an hour of editing it on AO3! Here's my little monster :-)

1 year after 201X

Frisk struggled to suppress a yawn, but was unsuccessful. They wished their job didn’t take such a huge toll on them. There were some perks however. The exercise kept their body in tip top shape, and their techniques got better everyday. Soon, they would be able to officially compile it into something far more useful.

However, their bruises/cuts were multiplying, and the blood-soaked clothes were getting harder and harder to explain. You can only fall into a ravine, or run into a door so many times before people get suspicious. Some people thought you had a secret abusive lover, which sometimes worked in your favor, but the more perceptive ones got dangerously close to the truth. Plus, the alcohol that held their breath in a death grip had caught people’s attention on more than one occasion. Frisk didn’t drink regularly, but on particularly bad nights, they just couldn’t handle the pain. Besides, it was more for their friends than anyone else. Frisk’d rather have them worried about a drug problem, than having them start asking about the scars enveloping their body.

Bringing themselves out of their rumination, they take the time to study their house. An almost replica of the famous skelebros house, with the exception of 2 more rooms. One for frisk and one for their mother. The building had cost a great deal, considering the materials used, and because it was supposed to hold monsters. Not that people hated monsters, but special precautions had to be taken to ensure the monsters’ safety. Traditional human housing was far to fragile for a monster to live there.

As the cold wormed its way into their clothes, they started walking towards their door. They open the door as silently as they could before stepping through. They make their way upstairs, towards their bedroom. And as they reach the second to last step, the light flashes on revealing the simple dark brown living room. They squint at the short, and stout figure laying on the rustic couch, allowing their eyes to adjust to the new light.

Realising who it is, Frisk utters "Oh thank god. It’s just you,” quietly, and comes down to flop onto the couch.

“I wouldn’t be so relieved yet, kiddo.”Sans says dangerously.

“Whatever you say, BRO.” They retort(Sans subconsciously shivers at this).

Sans sighs, and shifts around. He looks up at frisk before continuing his whispering(why does he continue this listless tangent every night?).

“Frisk*deep breath* you and I can’t keep having these late nights. I cannot keep staying up to cover for you, when I don’t even know what you’re doing in the first place.” 

“I’m just doing whatever is necessary for us to live the way WE wanted to…And don’t forget who wanted to spend almost six hundred thousand dollars on a replica of your old house? Besides, you remember why I’m working in the first place right?”

“Yeah…” Sans grimaces, “but in my defense, I’ve been trying my hardest to find a job and nobody’s accepting monsters into their businesses yet. And don’t guilt me about the house, Toriel wanted it too.”

“And that makes it okay? Am I talking to an actual adult or am i the only one with any goddamn sense in this house?”

“Hey kid. You may be 'running' this joint, but you can’t talk to me like that!”

“Shut up!..Haven’t you heard of the saying ‘Don’t bite the hand that feeds’? Maybe you should refresh your memory? Or maybe you don’t want them to be happy? How heartbroken will Papyrus be when I tell him we can’t afford to pay for his spaghetti anymore, because Sans doesn’t want me to have a job?” Frisk says venomously.

“No! Of course I don’t want that! I just..." Sans pauses, trying to find an argument.

“-'Want my cake, and want to eat it too', like everybody else in this world." Frisk mocks. "Now, what I’m doing doesn’t matter as long as it puts food on the table." Frisk cracks their neck, "And, if you get a job, I will CONSIDER quitting. as of right now however, I will continue to be the sole provider. Toriel and Papyrus will remain blissfully ignorant, and you can and will continue to cover for me.”

“Fine." Sans says defeatedly, "But, can I at least know what your doing?”

“No. But I’m not doing any killing, if that’s what your worried about. Now stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. Or, you may find something you don’t want to.” Frisk says before getting up and entering the kitchen.

Frisk opens the fridge, and places their leftovers on a plate. They walk towards the microwave, pop it open. When they enter in the time and close it, Chara pipes up. 

‘Why must you be so cold? I thought you liked the comedian?’ Chara asks somewhat timidly.

‘Oh not you too!' Frisk lets out a mental groan of annoyance. "Of course I like him, but sometimes you have to set boundaries…He was trying to act like he didn’t have to respect them,"Frisk pulls out their dinner, and grabs a fork. "And I had to remind him that he’s not above the consequences." Frisk says tiredly. "It’s for his…All of their benefit.’ They add.

‘Besides, I’ll apologize in the morning and all will be good.’

‘I think you should apologize now! Before any permanent damage is done!’ Chara says vehemently.

‘Well, I don’t really feel like doing anything right now, so you can kindly take your opinion and…’ Frisk said irritably.

‘I get it! No need to be rude...’

‘Thanks for your eternal understanding and support.’ Frisk mentally snarled before grabbing their dinner, and heading up into their room.

‘Your welcome’ Chara bites back.


	2. Before Brutal Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been taking time to flesh out the actual plot. I've updated the tags as best as i could to include what is going to be going on in the future. Though Time shenanigans doesn't do it justice. But, uh, thank you for the kudos! Seeing as this is my first attempt at writing something outside of school, and it doesn't include a prompt, i am pretty proud of myself!  
> Although, the more i write dialogue, the more i realize i need practice it. I feel as though there is a lack of emotion and it seems more robotic than something everyday people would say. Maybe i'm just being silly...Anyways, let's get on with it!

  
Despite their dinner being lukewarm and somewhat stale, the food had made them feel somewhat better. Wanting to wash the grit, grime, and blood off themselves, they grab their towel, and head to the shower. They pass toriel's room as quietly as they could, and open the door. They flick on the light and close the door behind them. They turn the shower on, waiting for it to become nice and warm. They step towards the mirror, gazing at themselves. 

Frisk knew that much ‘visual preparation’ was going to be needed tommorow. And despite their expertise and ‘ample’ usage of makeup, they were rarely successful in hiding everything. Toriel called her observation skills ‘Mother’s intuition’, but Frisk thought it was just suspicion, laced with 'maternal' concern. They grab their toothbrush, and start brushing their teeth.

Frisk, caught up with all this thought about appearance, is brought into reminisce about how insecure they used to be. After a while however, they realized that no matter what, they were going to hate themselves. And if they were going to hate themselves, why even care? Chara had never understood that train of thought, but Frisk also didn’t care to explain it to them(they also had struggled to fully understand it themselves). So when a younger Chara wanted to make the journey THAT much harder, that's what they used. And they were not happy to admit that their first actual death can be attributed to them trying to show off(and they were SO sure they could make the jump.).  
Now that they thought about it, Chara knew suprisingly little about them or their past. Whenever they tried to suprise them with something nice, like a gift, it was always something that they had lost interest in, or had never been interested in(they thanked them anyways, and tried to tell them it was a great gift(but trying to lie is very hard when the person shares your head)) Their insults, compliments, almost everything they talked about(amicably) was just what they had told them about when they were underground. They never felt the impulse to ask any questions either. Like "how do you know so much about science?" Or, "what made you so much of a prick?" It was always just, "how are you?" Or some other inane comment(it was almost insulting!). They try to refocus, taking a deep breath to stop themselves from getting too riled up, and open the medicine cabinet to take care of their bloody headache.

They grab one of their over the counter painkillers and look at the expiration date. Seeing as they weren’t expired yet, they look to see if they’re opened. They pop open the top, see the cotton staring right back at them, and screw the cap back on. They grab one of their older one’s, disregarding the surge of concern from Chara.

‘You know that’s not healthy don’t you?’ Chara whispers before Frisk swallows 2 ‘horse-sized’ pills.

‘Well, I do a great deal of things that are unhealthy, why should I start now?’

‘Because their bad for you! What do you not understand about "bad habits"?' Chara sighs annoyedly.

‘Nah. I think i could honestly do with a few more. Maybe even see if John would be willing to start a DEADPOOL with me.’ Frisk says teasingly

‘I shouldn't have let you see that movie! I knew it.' They sigh before continuing 'sometimes i think that you wouldn’t even eat if i didn’t nag you constantly. You always act like you're expendable and the things you do when i'm not around really worry m-' Chara says, not realizing the it had struck a cord.

‘They what? Worry you? Stop being selfish and try to look at it from my perspective! I'm irredeemable. They're pure. That’s why everything i do is about them with no regard for myself! Why i go out to school, and hang out with them all day, and then slave for a shitty half-stack of twenties all night. Even though i just want to crawl up in a hole and die, i can't because i know that they wouldn't even las t a day out their! You and I both know this! I am the one who has the ruthlessness, the DETERMINATION, to see this whole thing through!’ Frisk takes a deep breath before continuing.

‘And i don’t put up with all of them, including flowey the fuckface, all day and go work all night, to come home to you AND Sans to hear you bitch to me about how hard your lives are! What the fuck do you want me to do about it? Huh? Kiss your booboos and tell you i’ll fix it for you? Who the fuck you think i am? The goddamn toothfairy? I have more important things than your fucking feelings! Now, i am trying my hardest to comply with both of your outrageous fucking demands, but i have my fucking limit! Maybe if you fucked off, i wouldn’t have to down some stale ass pills to take care of this pounding headache… Maybe i wouldn’t have this headache if you stopped bitching to me all the time… Now back the fuck off and let me take a fucking shower. Go the fuck to sleep or something for all i fucking care.’ Frisk says before putting the pill bottle back and hopping in the shower. They feel a wave of sadness coming off of Chara. It felt as though they were going to cry, but they didn’t care. They just wanted to take a goddamn shower and end this night already.

After slipping into their pajamas, they pick up their ‘special’ basket for their blood-drenched clothes. On their first night, they had stupidly chosen a mostly white uniform, just like the one they had worn tonight(why? They don’t know themselves), and had gotten even more blood on it than tonight. Mostly because a fair bit of it was theirs. Luckily the black lady from the laundromat told them(albeit rudely) to use a vinegar cornstarch mixture, and it would come right off. It had mostly worked, the more dried blood had stained before it could be cleaned.

Knowing that Chara had fallen asleep after mentaly sobbing their heart out, they are brought into reminisce while waiting for their clothes. They begin to think about their partner and how exactly they ended up in this situation. And it was sort of a funny story really.

_The whole game kinda changed when they fought Asriel in a corrupted timeline. In this timeline, Napstablook was accidentally sucked in with all the others, and Asriel, in his godform, became almost twice as powerful. In response, they were hit with three times the DETERMINATION to compensate. With Frisk drunk with power, Chara had taken this time to strike. Reality itself was warping, and the corrupted timeline was able to superimpose the ALPHA timeline. This allowed Chara to gain a great deal of DETERMINATION. With their newfound power, Chara was able to form a corporeal vessel to fight against Frisk. But, their empty body could not handle this amount of DETERMINATION without a soul, and their projection started to melt. Chara seeing their time was short decided to attempt to kill Frisk and steal their soul.  
But after their long and arduous battle, they both were on the brink of death. Frisk not wanting to continue fighting with their(secret crush) potential partner, initiated negotiations with Chara. Chara, still somewhat naïve and scared of death, was quick to accept any deal that Frisk was willing to put forth. Upon Frisk’s terms, They decided to work together in a sort of partnership. Frisk would allow Chara to inhabit them(TAX FREE!!!), and would give them a single favour. The favor Chara held had almost no limits(killing was prohibited), and Chara, in all their naïvety, spent the favor almost as soon as they got it. They specifically asking Frisk to save Flowey. In return, Frisk was given full access to Chara’s DETERMINATION stores, undying loyalty, and guidance. Working together, they steamrolled Asriel and finished their nth pacifist run._

~Flashback timeskip of an **indeterminable** amount of time~

_They had just finished telling Toriel that they would meet up with her after they got something.More specifically, flowey the fuckface. Toriel was hesitant at first, but was soon persuaded to catch up with the others. They head back and see Flowey. He holds a look of intense concentration. He stares at the ground, but acknowledges their presence with,_

_“Come back to finish me off, now that everybody has left?” He asks._

_“As much as I’d love to, a friend of mine has asked me to take you with me. Now hop on...I’m running a tight schedule.”_

_“Why would i ever go with you?”_

_“Because you don’t want to get crammed into one of my interdimensional boxes. I haven’t tested to see what happens with live creatures yet, but i have been curious. Or you can latch onto my arm and stay quiet until i get you some sort of container...What’ll it be?”  
Flowey sighs deeply before coiling around frisks left arm. Digging in his thorns for good measure. Frisk flicks the base of his stem, hard, and he loosens his hold slightly._

_"good flower."_

Frisk downs some of their "water" when the painkillers aren't cutting it, and returns to memory lane. They continue to sip it occasionally.

~Still a Flashback, but about a week later~

_Frisk was excited, they finally had a breakthrough with their newfound powers. Namely the dissemination of LOVE. This allowed Frisk to be violent without suffering the side effects from too much LOVE. They were able to transfer the love they had gained from...wherever, and transfer it into a container they kept on their persons, which was similar to those that held the souls, and use it when they needed an extra boost. They were able to even transfer it to other people(whatever that was worth)! And the LOVE they were able to transfer dissipated with use. So as long as they kept working, they would be able to stay at lvl. 1 forever. However, one major drawback is the fact that EXP. is not transferrable, or that LOVE only transfers in odd numbers(they are sure this is just because of a lack of finesse. They figured that out the hard way when they came home and Sans went all judgement day on them(Tearbeams included.). They were forced to reload a save from the end of work. They were forced to work a little bit later, to get an exact level of love, but ended up picking up some grillby’s on the way home. They had explained that they felt that he was working himself too hard, and that he should just relax. They told him that they didn’t plan on RESETing any time soon. They continued to find more quirks in their newfound ‘abilities’ after that whole fiasco. Like their reaction time was slightly enhanced, they had a greater sense of balance, and they could see better in low-light level environments._

’I’ve had some time to think about our relationship, and i want to apologize for my behaviour. I have been unfair with you, and i hope you can forgive me. Chara says timidly(Frisk thought they sounded like a kicked puppy) 

‘look...Chara i should be the one apologizing, not you. You’ve been a constant since i first fell down, and i’ve treated you like trash. I don’t ask for much, i especially don’t ask for praise, but it feels really shitty to do what i do everyday, and hear nothing but complaints. I’m trying to make the best of a shi-crappy situation and i’m feeling really worn out. And i’ve been dealing with some very complex feelings lately...So Chara, can you find it within yourself to forgive me?’ Frisk asks hopefully.

‘Of course Frisk! I was so scared of you hating me! I don’t know what i’d do without my partner!’  
A small smile graces Frisk’s lips, which Chara secretly thinks is super cute. Frisk found Chara’s affection to be contagious. They were going to try to pull out their moves on Chara, and see of they could make them blush. As they prepared their best line, they felt a wave of faintness. They look down at themselves and see a wide gash across their torso. It had tore open when they were in the shower, and was now bleeding profusely.

‘Frisk! You’re hurt!’

‘Tis’ but a scratch my fair maiden.’

‘Now is not the time to be quoting literature! You need a bandage and antiseptic fast!’

‘Now now, no need to rush. Don’t go throwing yourself in a tizzy because of me. Besides, i can just do-’ Frisk pools a small but of LOVE and DETERMINATION together in their palm.

‘THIS-’ they stretch it out in the form of a dagger and stab themselves in the wound.

‘And it’ll be fine.’ The dagger begins to dissipate and the wound starts to close, eventually leaving nothing but the ghost of a scar.

‘Whaaa-’

‘Not every night i spend is fantasizing about you.’ Frisk says smugly.  
‘What HAVE you been doing when I’m ‘not here’’ Chara asks incredulously

‘Welllllll-’

‘Don’t. Just don’t even finish that thought. I have to ask, what is with you? You’re not usually this flirty.’

‘I don’t know. Maybe it’s the fact that I have the demon that _**comes**_ when i call its name as a partner, or maybe it's this bottle of **water**?’

‘Did you really just…*sigh*...It’s too late for this crap.’

‘Oh come on, i thought it was clever.’

‘Nope. I’m done. Good night.’

‘Don't be like that.’ Frisk says as Chara pretends to snore.

‘Nuh-uh. I’m asleep right now. Dead to the world.’ 

‘Hahahaha. I knew you had it in you.’

‘But in all seriousness i need to sleep.’

‘Okay. Sleep tight, and don’t let the brain bugs bite.’

'I*yawn* hate you.'


	3. Carefully Cautioned Callows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im in a love hate relationship with this chapter, so yeah. Anyways, i wanted to get this out so i could start on reworking the first chapters.  
> Tl;Dr Love and Hate this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! I totally misjudged the reformation time(silly author, trying to weasle out of work.), so instead of a week of "break" i just delayed the chapter for 2(3?) days. So expect it today or early Tomorrow.

Frisk changes into their pajamas, before starting their before bed ritual of a light workout session with their magic. They started with their simple dagger as a warmup. Once they were satisfied, they moved onto a sword. It was as simple as their dagger, but was even more beautiful. While their DETERMINATION and LOVE were stagnant in the dagger, they both swirled and swam around the entirety of the sword. It was a slightly thicker than a rapier, but still thin enough to be effective at thrusting. Its hilt was made up of a LOVING vine shaped guard swirling around the DETERMINED handle. They gave it a few experimental swings before dissolving it. They try to form the shield they had been struggling with for weeks, before getting frustrated. They couldn’t understand why it always shattered after a minute. They tried to hold it again, but were only able to form it for about 45 seconds. They were really started to get frustrated, but continued to practice with it. Eventually the shield busted as soon as they formed it. They, in their rage(which is apparently pretty common for them), pool a blob of pure DETERMINATION in their left hand before throwing it at their bed. They turn for a brief second to grab the bottle of water they kept right next to their lamp, but see their bed start to steadily rise up into the air. When they turn back, it slams into the ground with a loud crash.  
Frisk becomes both excited and bewildered by their discovery. They decided to test it on something a little lighter, such as this convenient water bottle, and see if they could control it. They believed that if they could harness this new power, they could do almost anything! They place the water bottle onto their dresser before forming another pool of DETERMINATION, this time in their right hand, and throwing it at the bottle. It started to slowly move upwards, and after a few moments, Frisk tried moving their hand to the right. The bottle paid them no heed and continued to almost reach the ceiling before falling onto the carpet. They picked it back up, and returned it to its previous spot. They open up the drawer in the top right hand corner of their dresser, and remove some of their clothes. They reach into the back, and peel off the sticker they had placed. They look at the tiny safe they had embedded into the dresser, trying to remember the combination. They try their birth year,19-9-7, but to no avail. They try the year they had escaped, 20-1-X, it resulted in the same angry beeping as the last time. They probe their head, looking for Chara, before finding them. They hated waking them, but this was important.  
“Chara~Chara~ Come on Chara, i need you~”  
“Wuh...I swear if you woke me up to tell me one of your stupid pick up lines, i’m gonna throw you off a cliff while you sleep.’  
‘Don’t be silly Chara, i need your birthday!’  
‘Did you really just wake me up for my birthday! Do you know how rude that is? You know what, nevermind. It’s 19XX. Now let me sleep before i do something both of us’ll regret.’  
‘Ok sheesh. Thanks anyways.’  
Frisk waits for Chara to fall asleep before thinking, ‘Huh. It’s different than i last remembered. I thought theirs was the same as the one in Alpha.’ They enter it in and are relieved to find that it worked. They grab the tiny handle, and pop the safe open. They look inside and pull out the tiny book inside. It was a cheap notebook, one you could probably get from the dollar store, that read ‘Codex’ at the top in their sloppy handwriting. They scroll through, looking for the most recent entries. They see the most recent one ends halfway through the sentence. They read, ‘destruction of timeline, probability of successful stabilization-.’ They draw a line at the half mark of the page, and proceed to list some of the effects of the corrupted timeline. “Increased physical attributes A,G, I, and H(see page 57). I am able to manipulate the physical properties of DETERMINATION and LOVE. From the research i have conducted, i have been able to conclude that DETERMINATION is an innate energy that i possess. It comes from my SOUL, and is replenishable. Love, is a similar energy, but acts as a stimulus for DETERMINATION. Love, is also renewable, but unlike DETERMINATION, doesn’t refresh over time. An effective method for gaining LOVE is unbeknownst to me, but I feel as though a breakthrough is imminent. I am currently able to form them in the three main states of matter, but am unable to form the fourth. As of tonight, I’ve discovered that DETERMINATION may not be affecting the timelines in the way i had previously thought. My hypothesis is that DETERMINATION is unusually dense. And when in high concentration, affects time itself. This would allow for an individual to rip a segment of a timeline, and put it in stasis. And when the individual wants to, they can leave their timeline, enter the segment they had put aside, and continue the timeline as if nothing had happened. This results in a parallel timeline, where that individual never existed beyond the point they had put into stasis. Resets however, i am currently putting off until i find the extent of DETERMINATION, LOVE, and my ability to control them.” They double check that they coded the attributes correctly( A- sight,G-Balance, H- Reflex, I-Time perception) before putting it back in the safe, for the night. They replace the false bottom, refold the clothes, and close the drawer. They pool their DETERMINATION in their palm, and place their other hand above it. They squeeze their hands together, as they add DETERMINATION to their palm, they look at the compressed form of DETERMINATION, noting it’s slightly brighter glow, before throwing it at the water bottle. As they collided, the water bottle shot through the ceiling with a vengeance. “So i was right. *sigh* I’m going to have to fix that later, but all consequences pale in the pursuit of knowledge.” Frisk sighs before crawling into their bed. They try to sleep, but fail because of the high they’re running off of. They get up, and open their nightstand. They grab the plastic bottle of cough syrup, and the tiny bottle of jack taped to the back. ‘Thank god that Toriel’s been so busy lately.’ They think as they mix them together in the dosing cup. They swirl them together before downing it.  
“Ugh. I should’ve chosen vodka. What was drunk me thinking?” Frisk says before laying down again. They yawn before closing their eyes. They start to deepen their breaths, and by the time the cough syrup and alcohol hits, they’re sleeping soundly.  
-In the mind of frisk after about 10 minutes-  
Frisk was dreaming, and they knew it. They HAD to be dreaming. They had never encountered a timeline such as the one they were in. Maybe they had moved their consciousness into a mythic? No, it couldn’t be. They knew how things worked. Heck, they were the ones to write the codex itself. If they were in a Mythic, it would disprove many of their theories and force them to reopen that part of the book. However, it may allow them to come closer to recreating ALPHA. Not that they deserved it, but one could hope. They decided to science it up later, and refocus what was going on. They found that their vision was blurry and their whole body started to tingle sporadically. Their hearing seemed to be fine, but their limbs were restrained by some sort of fog.  
After struggling for a few minutes, they hear the clang of metal on metal. The fog(thankfully) allowed them to turn to see the commotion. They were able to make out 2 bird-like monsters. They began to move towards them, but the fog restrained them again. They pushed and pulled against the fog, but were unable to gain any ground.  
‘Well, I gave it a try. May as well just hang out until it ends or I wake up.’ Frisk sighed and watched them go at it. Though the more time went on, the less it remained a fight, and turned more into a slaughter.  
Because one of the two seemed to be slashing harder and harder with each passing moment. The other seemed more...reluctant(?) as they fought, sometimes taking hits on purpose. They seemed to start to fight back, before getting knocked down. The one still standing grabbed the fallen one by their shirt and started slamming their hilt into the other’s face. The standing one eventually threw their sword over with the fallen one’s, trading the hilt with their fist. Frisk was able to make out a whimper from the fallen before deciding to try again, and found the fog was more forgiving. They were able to pool their DETERMINATION in their palm before slamming it into the fog. The fog fully relinquished its hold on them, flowing upwards into the inky black sky(or at least what they assumed was the sky), before disappearing from sight. The standing one looked over for a moment before standing up. They started to undo their belt, and Frisk started to fear the worst, before turning around again. They raised the belt high over their head, before cracking it down. The fallen figure had started really crying (which deep down, they kind of enjoyed, but they would never acknowledge it.) They started to trod towards them (figuring that they shouldn’t interfere too quickly. They didn’t want to end the fight before the other person “learned” their lesson, lest they deserved it) Their intention at first was more simple - stop the fight(after a minute), and find context for the whole situation, then end up working from there - before they heard a cry that tore their (almost nonexistent) heart. The fallen one had finally stooped to pleading with their attacker, “Frisk! Please! I didn’t mean it! You’re hurting me! I was being stupid! Frisk!*sobs*Please! Stop!”  
“Shut the fuck up you little bitch! You’re mine and I can do whatever I want with you! You better shut the fuck up before I REALLY give you something to cry about! Would you’ve rather been killed by the deconstruct-”  
Frisk recognized that voice as Chara, and in their anger, threw a ball of DETERMINATION at the winged Frisk and ran to them. As the winged frisk floated upwards, Frisk grabbed them and threw them into the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes(with the winged frisk dazed and suprised), before one of the other Frisk’s wings snapped. They until winged Frisk’s face started to give. They looked at their handiwork, and summoned their ball of LOVE and DETERMINATION. They used it to grab onto the soul of WING Frisk(as now dubbed by them), before beginning to pull. They started lightly, then began to increase the intensity. After they were putting almost all of their weight into it, WING Frisk started to disintegrate. Their soul eventually snapped towards Frisk’s, and landed on it. Their soul began melding with the other, pulsing brighter and brighter until turning a deep scarlet. When it returned to its original color, they put returned their soul, and walked over to WING Chara.  
“Are you okay?”  
“W-What do you think?”  
“Yes?”  
“I don’t even know you, and i already hate you.”  
“Awww, how could you forget your best friend?”  
Chara looks up for a second, squeaks, and curls into a fetal position.  
“P-P-Please don’t hurt me, i didn’t mean it i swear. Please, if you love me as much as you say you do, show me mercy.”  
“While that’s not the response i was looking for, i should’ve expected it. i really hope killing them was worth it.” Frisk says with a laugh.  
“I-I-It was sir! i can be very useful. I won't get in your way! Plea-” Chara stutters out.  
“*sigh* Chara, i didn’t really mean that, i’ve just had a long day. And I was really hoping for a peaceful sleep.” They take a breath before continuing, “ Anyways, i am not the frisk from this timeline. So, yeah.”  
“You a-ar-aren’t Fr-Frisk?” Chara asks timidly.  
“Well, yes and no. I am a frisk from a different timeline. You know there are different timelines right(Chara nods)? Well, I am a different version of your tormentor(at this Chara’s eyes widen). No! Not like that! I should have worded that better. I am...Frisk, but better( **Worse** )? Anyways, YOUR Frisk is dead, and i need to know why i had to kill him.”  
“Well, i was attempting to leave this timeline. I didn’t know how many more beatings i could take before i...i…(Chara slides a finger across their throat)”, and he found out...an-an-and he-”  
“Got possessive and angry? Huh. Didn’t know i had it in me( **Don't lie to yourself** ). Well, i apologize for everything he’s done( **even though you’ve done worse** ), and everything he was going to do.” They pause for a second and consider their options before saying, “So your timelines destroyed, yeah(Chara nods again, looking dejected)? Well, why don’t you come with me( **you’ll hurt them worse than WING Frisk ever could.** )?”  
“Well, i don't know...i’ve just met you, and i know nothing about your timeline. For all i know, you could be worse than my Frisk( **which you are** ). I just don’t know…”  
“Look at me, like actually look at me. Do i look anything like him? Do i look like i could do ANY harm to you( **of course you can** ). And you don’t have many choices anyways...”  
“Well, i guess i AM out of options( **you could probably save yourself from a great deal of pain by just killing yourself?** ), and you don’t look TOO similar to my Frisk. You have this...weight on your shoulders that they never did. The circumstances aren’t the best, so i want to make sure we get off on the right foot.” Chara clears her throat before going, “Howdy! I’m Chara Dreemurr, and I don’t want to die” They shove their hand out for Frisk to take, which they do and laugh lightly. “While you didn’t really much of a choice anyways, i’m glad for the introduction!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, it was either this, or dying. So, i’m glad you chose the smart choice!’”  
“Oh! Ok, for a second there i thought...nevermind that. So, how exactly am i going to be hitching a ride?”  
“Just grab my hand and close your eyes.”


	4. Daringly Devious Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes into what alpha was, and how they got DETERMINATION. Actually fixed it this time. Almost the same length, but it reads better at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i had written the chapter yesterday, but it was deleted(thanks word). So, uh i also had my very first club meeting today(even less time to write), and i really wanted to get this chapter out by TODAY. The last(just one of many) excuse i have is the writers block i faced. I didn't know how to transition from a awesome dream, to waking up and continuing on with the new day. I've been super busy, and have been lucky to have been able to get the last three chapters out with(decent) quality and length. So, let's put this behind us, i'll pretty this up as much as i can, but putting lipstick on a pig doesn't make it any less of a pig. I swear the next chapter will be longer, cooler, and maybe just maybe, show you some of their school(more likely) and "work"(less likely). Don't quote me on it though.

Frisk yawns and slowly gets up. They stretch their back, and try popping their wings. Wait…what? They spin around trying to get a look of their(new) wings.

'Ooh! A nice deep scarlet(?). Sure is pretty.' They think to themselves.

‘Hmm. Never would have thought that eating(absorbing) a person's soul would have had any side effects.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Chara asks groggily.

‘Well, these things of course(they gesture towards their pretty( **cool** ) wings)!’

‘What the heck? When the heck did-? how the heck did-? What the HECK have you been doing when i’m not here?’

‘Awww it’s so cute when you use your censored( **baby** ) curses.’

‘They are NOT cute! And i am not letting you change the subject!’

‘Whatever do you mean? I think a lack of drink is messing with your thoughts.’ They say giddily.

'No! You said you would not drink until the afternoon!’ Chara says( _ **childishly**_ )

‘I know. I also said that i would save Asriel, reconstruct my timeline, and do all these other things( **including building you a new body** ). I say a lot of shit. But that doesn’t mean i can or will follow through.’

‘But you promised…’ Chara says sadly

‘And some promises are meant to be broken. Now stop giving me a headache or it won't be just one beer.’

‘IT IS NOT JUST ONE BEER! WHEN HAS IT EVER BEEN JUST ONE BEER?" They mentally inhale( **seriously? How do they even do that?** ) before continuing, "You always say and do these horrible things, and i’m so sick of it! I can forgive you for getting angry at me( **sometimes you deserve it** ). I can forgive the “work”  you’ve been doing, and how you*mental shudder*enjoy it. What I CANNOT, I repeat CANNOT, forgive, is the LYING! You’ve been lying to everybody since you first came up from the underground! You’ve been lying to me! You've been lying to your friends! You've even been lying to your own familiy! I just don’t understand what made you this way.’ Chara mentally yells(they lower their tone at the end. Sending a wave of sadness.)

‘HaHahahahahaha! You really took one fucking beer, and made it about yourself, haven't you? You act all fucking high and mighty, but you don't know what the fuck i've been through, what i've had to fucking do to get here, and what the fuck i've given up by staying here. I've been trying, trying to make it all pan out okay. I play the part, do the work, and get it over with. BUT NO! I CAN'T HAVE ONE FUCKING THING TO MYSELF CAN I? *sigh* I can't fucking SLEEP anymore! I can't fucking CARE! I feel fucking DEAD INSIDE! You really want to know what the FUCK is wrong with me? I'll tell you.*ANGRY SIGH* Do YOU know what it’s like having your whole timeline destroyed? To wake up in a world that isn’t your own? To lose everything that you’ve worked for? Do you think i would’ve done any of this, the work, the magic, dealing with..no...carrying everybody on my goddamn shoulders, if i didn’t believe i could go back? I’ve lost everybody i loved, and you want to ask me why i’m like this? I’m like this because i was( **am** )too weak to do anything. Now, would you rather have me be who you want me to be? I can be that person, but i can also be catatonic, or violent, or even your worst fucking nightmare. Now, i don’t want to fight, especially not in front of them, so(once again) back the fuck off. Please...just...stop…’ Frisk downs a beer( **not miller light(thank god)** ),throws it under their bed, turns around, and wonders how many fucking tangents they’re gonna have to do before chara gets the fucking message. 

"Well, hello beautif-”Frisk says when they see WING!Chara staring at them.

“Is what you said true?”

“Uhhh. I didn't _say_ anything."

"i heard you, through your thoughts."

"Ok. Well, I'm too worked up to ask how, so i'll answer your question. Yes and no. Not everything i loved was destroyed, i’m only like this because i’m an asshole, and i don’t actually think i could be their worst nightmare.”

“So what survived?” Wing!Chara asks, their curiosity peaking.

"Just that codex i was talking about. It used to be my research notebook. I was mainly studying timelines, and trying to find a cure for my timeline. However, that did not stop me from learning a few other things along the way.”

“A cure? Was your timeline sick?” Frisk was really starting to like them(they kinda liked talking about themselves).

“Sort of. Like imagine the timeline is a person. Well, there are bacteria in the air right(Wing!chara nods). Sometimes those “bacteria” make it into the timeline, and cause changes. One of the “bacteria” ended up creating a massive black hole that was slowly destabilizing the timeline. So, my(self-proclaimed) job was to find the “bacteria”(or glitches if you will), and reverse-engineer the bacteria. This would allow me to undo the black hole, and understand timeline manipulation more. I was able to catch a singular glitch, and contain it. I wrote down everything i knew about them down in my notebook. I took samples of their “flesh” and studied it. When i looked at it under a microscope, i was flabbergasted! It was made of strings of time itself! I continued on with my research, and as the days wore on, more permanent damage was being done to the timeline. As a last ditch attempt, i put together a patchwork soul, made mostly of my own, and slammed it into the glitch. The glitch had absorbed it, and started undoing some of the damage, before exploding. After it exploded, it accelerated the destabilization, and knocked me unconcious. Apparently i had died when i was asleep, and my soul had broken into two. The patchwork soul, fully infused with the time strings, had fused with my regular soul. My consciousness had stayed with this half, the scientific and angry one, and Chara had been born through the other. So, when they had been fully fused, time had kicked me out of alpha just as i had died. Something in Chara ‘s soul went wrong, causing them to be sent farther back in the timeline than me.”

“So, when you would say they’re your better half…”

“I would mean that literally.”

“So how exactly did you get a hold of DETERMINATION?”

“I was going to ask how you knew about it, but let me guess, Frisk had used the load ability a lot?”

“Yeah. They really sucked at dodging.”

“Hey! (Not that i’m defending them)Dodging is hard!”

“True...true...But seriously, how did you get a hold of determination?” Chara said, not allowing themselves to lose focus.

“Well, you know those time strings right(“yeah” Wing!Chara says)? Well, i now know that those time strings are called DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION is basically the physical form of time. So in my timeline, i gained determination through fusing my soul with a time-string infused soul. LOVE however, is a different thing entirely. What exactly i don’t know. My best guess comes from another piece of the glitch’s “flesh”. Some time strings had a black tar-like substance attached to it. It seemed to leech off the power of the time strings. That is what i think LOVE is.”

“Oh. So, did that DETERMINATION infusion allow you to absorb and take the powers of those it absorbs?”

“I don’t know! I’ve actually never even thought to look! I think I’ll check tonight, when i practice with my powers again.” Frisk says excitedly.

“Cool. I can show you how to fly tonight too!”

“Oh yeah. These things(they flap their wings slowly). I’ll have to call in sick for work tonight. Try to find a way to conceal them.” Frisk is lost in thought for a moment.

“Anyways, do you have anything else i need to know about other than your wings? Illnesses?powers? Heat cycles~?” Frisk says wiggling their eyebrows at the last part.

Wing!Chara blushes and says, “No powers that i know of, the only thing medical related is a mild allergy to strawberries.”

“Aight. Guess i’ll just call you shortcake from now on.” Frisk says while winking.

“Anyways, i’m going to grab some grub for you and i, and think of a way to introduce you. I don’t know how my parents will react to me bringing you out of my room, after a late night too. So just sit tight.”

“I’ll be here.” Wing!Chara says

"Thanks." Frisk says as they close the door.


	5. Enabling Errant Enthusiasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk continues to be a douche, lies a lot, and tries to flirt with WING!Chara(and fails horribly(mostly due to the author))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm not winning any friends with this, but here it is

Frisk tried to put on their brightest smile as they closed the door. The shit-show that was soon to commence caused them to frown slightly. They walk past all the bedrooms, and down the stairs into the living room. They see toriel sitting in the corner of the room, sitting cross-legged on her chair. Her glasses on, studying what looks like a ledger. They move closer, and peer over.  
“You forgot the 7% tax on that(they point to a number at the bottom of the page), and 10% tax on this one(pointing to another one at the top of the page).”  
Toriel puts down the ledger and gives Frisk her trademark glare.  
“Okay, okay. I get it. I’m going to eat some breakfast and head to school. Love youuuu-”  
“Sit.” She says, pointing to the couch.  
“But what abou-”  
“SIT.”  
“Sitting...” Frisk says as they jump onto the couch. They lie back and look in Toriel’s general direction.  
“You will sit up, and look me in the eye when i am talking to you!”  
“Alright.” Frisk sits up and stares at her  
“Frisk. Where were you last night?” Toriel asks dangerously.  
“You know...around(?)...I was with some friends? Yeah...friends…”  
“Really? Who were these friends? Are they the ones who gave you this?” Toriel says after holding up their vodka bottle(they were wondering where that went)  
“No! I’ve never seen that before. And anything else you hear is just lies! Lies and slander!”  
“Frisk…*sigh*...I know things have been...are hard, but drugs are not the way to go. If you really need to, you can always talk to me.” Toriel says looking at Frisk intently.  
“Yeah*pause*I know i can, but i’ve just been having such a hard time..fitting in(yeah. That’s it). I was never popular among the other kids, and all this positive attention has been really draining me.”  
“Were you bullied in school?” Toriel asks, concern spreading throughout her features.  
“No. I wasn’t hated. It was more of an invisibility thing. I wasn’t popular, because nobody knew i was there. I didn’t want to bring any unneeded attention, so i rarely did anything notable. I got straight c’s(Toriel’s face shows horror at this), rarely spoke out of turn, and never attended any of the social gatherings. I got really used to being inconspicuous. The ability to just walk into a crowd and disappear was a skill i trained hard to perfect. Now that everybody knows what i did, and what i look like, i can barely walk down the street without somebody walking up and thanking(fighting you mean) me.”  
“But wasn’t that lonely? Now, you have many friends who are here to love and support you!”  
“Yeah. I guess you’re right(you can’t even support yourselves). I’ll promise to talk to you the next time I’m feeling down.” Frisk says while mentally crossing their fingers(how do you even do that?)  
“Good. Now head on to school, can’t have you missing too much of your studies.” Toriel nods her head, seeing that that’s as much as she’s going to get out of Frisk.  
Frisk heads into the kitchen grabs a banana, and runs upstairs. They opened their door and threw the banana at WING!Chara. WING!Chara catches it, and peels it.  
After WING!Chara takes a bite, they say, “Hey! You learned how to put away your wings! It took me a few days before i could even put one of them away!”  
“What? Oh. I had totally forgotten(how??) about them!” Frisk pauses, and continues after a moment, “I had no idea you could consciously put them away. How do you do it?”  
“You just...do exactly what you did! You sort of try to forget them, and they just disappear!”  
“Do you know why? That just seems like a strange way of dispersing them(like any of this is normal).”  
“Well, i don’t know for sure, but i overheard my frisk talking about them. They said something about ‘determination-based matter’. So, they are made of a passively draining variant of DETERMINATION?”  
“And destroying their subconscious link manually is basically me returning the DETERMINATION to my stores? Neat.”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“Anyways, you’re gonna be my plus one today, so slip on a pair of my tennies, and we’ll bounce.”  
“Tennies? Bounce? English, do you speak it?”  
“Shut up, put on my tennis shoes, and let’s go.” Frisk says annoyedly  
“Was that so hard?”  
“Yes.” Frisk says as they open the window.  
“Why are we going through the window?”  
“Because my mom found out about my drinking, and i’m starting to feel the vodka, and i don’t need her to find out i’ve been sleeping with people i met in my dreams.”  
At this WING!Chara blushes lightly(they does that too often. It’s like you with your sighing), and grabs a pair of Frisk’s shoes. Frisk opens one of their drawers and throws them some socks. “You should prolly put those on.”  
When WING!Chara is ready, they hop out the window and roll onto the sidewalk. Frisk just climbs down the side, before walking up to WING!Chara(you need a better name for her)  
“Would you mind me calling you W.C? Cause i got my Chara in my head, and i can’t refer to both of you all the time.”  
“Sure. Why not.” W.C  
“Alright. It’s not a far walk from here.”  
“To the university?”  
“Just a couple of blocks.” Frisk says as they cross the street.  
“We are going to the university, right?”  
“Considering that there is now a new person i have to support, no offense, i’ve decided to take an extra day for work. I don’t have classes on mondays anyways, i usually spend this day(ironically) relaxing. So, i figured that since you slept with me(Frisk winks) i could at least buy you a drink.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, didn’t you promise your mo-”  
“Let’s not talk about that. I get free drinks from there, and what’s the point if you can’t share them.”  
“Fine.” W.C. says defeatedly  
“Onwards then!” Frisk says, and continues to walk past a broken down car.  
“Wait! Before i show you where i work, i’m going to need to test you. Nothing personal, but i can’t be having this get out.”  
“I am up for whatever. Just don’t make it creepy.”  
“Okay...Tell me your deepest darkest secret.”  
“That’s it? I thought it was gonna be some cool test! Like with explosions(W.C. Males explosion noises at this), ninjas(acting like they threw a throwing star), or some other shit.” W.C. Makes a small 'oop' sound when they realized they had cussed.  
“If you don't want to do it, then i c-”  
“No!no!no! I Was just...surprised, that’s all…My deepest, darkest secret…my deepest darkest secret is this. It was the fact that i could have saved my timeline, all i had to do was kill frisk, but i was blinded with my love for them. On the very last day, before it was destroyed, i was about to bring the knife down, but i couldn’t. I killed a whole universe because i couldn’t kill that douchebag...That is my deepest, darkest secret.”  
“Hmm. Not what i was expecting, but it’s something to work on.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, usually it’s something like cheating, stealing, or even a little bit of both. Never had a mass murderer as a friend before.”  
Chara shrugs at that and says, “So, are we going to your work now?”  
“Not yet.” Frisk said with a smile.

Frisk reached out and gently places their hand atop W.C.’s head. “aperi caput tuum ad me(open your head to me)”Frisk says while summoning an ample amount of determination. Chara flinches when they feel its aura, but keep their eyes closed. Frisk then starts to pull upon their tiny store of JUSTICE, turning their hand a reddish-yellow( **not orange** ) hue. They form a finger gun, and the mix starts to grow larger in their hand. It darkens, and starts to form a gun strikingly similar to the one from the underground. They test its weight before saying, “now open your eyes.” Chara does so, and tenses when they see the gun. “Now, this is where the trust part comes in. I need you to do what i say, no matter what. If you feel too uncomfortable, i can take you back home, and you can wait there until i introduce you to my family. Are you willing to go on?” “Yes. I trust you.” Chara says, determination glittering behind their eyes. “Good( **worst mistake you’ve made** ). Now i want you to take this gun from me.” Chara hesitates for a moment, not wanting it to lead where they thought it would. “Now, press it against my forehead(Chara slowly does so, shaking their head slightly.). Are you having second thoughts?” “N-No. It’s just really reminisce of ‘that night’. I t-trust you.” “Now squeeze the trigger.” Frisk says quietly. “Are you sure? What if-” “Do you trust me, really? If you trusted me, you would’ve pulled the trigger without thought. Now pull the trigger, or else i’ll take you back.” Chara puts their finger on the trigger, shaking ever so slightly, and starts to pull. The gun recoils, snapping violently back towards W.C. Frisk’s head jerks sideways(back and left), and W.C. Drops the gun. It starts to dissipate as soon as it’s out of their grasp, disappearing entirely before it hits the ground. “Was that so hard? Don’t you know justice only punishes those who deserve it? I was never in any real danger( **but it had hurt** ).” Frisk says as they pop their neck. They turn around, concerned about the lack of response, and see W.C. falling over. They move swiftly, sweeping them up bridal style. “Guess i was a bit harsh. but at least I know you’re quick to trust( **I can take advantage of that** ).”

Frisk begins to walk down the beaten sidewalk, allowing the last beams of sunlight to caress their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again, soon. At least once a week. At most 3-4 chapters. Thanks for making it this far.


	6. Facile Formidable Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booze? Fighting? Emotional and heartfelt conversations? All this(except the latter(i can't write for shit)) and naught in this violent chapter.  
> Btw, i updated the tags. I am serious about it not being a spoiler(for those who are informed).

“meus domus ab domus(my home away from home)” Frisk declares loudly, kicking open the door(theatrics). 

At this, the whole bar cheers, and shouts “in bulla est hic(the boss is here)!” 

Frisk walks to the backroom, and places W.C. on the small bed. They walk back out, flick off the light, and close the door.  
Frisk makes their way to the bar, greeting friends(enemies) on the way. They grab a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter, and pop it open. They take a sip, before pouring themselves a glass. They drop in an ice cube, and grab their glass.

“Before we get this started, i just want to say this.” Frisk takes another drink, and raises their glass high  
“Ad vita(to life)!” The bar takes a drink.

“Ad mortem(to death)!” The bar takes another.

“Et omnia in ad inter(and to everything in between)!” Frisk downs their glass and the bar finishes.

They place their glass down, clear their throat before saying, “now let’s get down to business. Who’s my challenger?”

They raise an eyebrow when a man almost twice their size stands up. If his scraggly beard, leather jacket, and tats had anything to say about him, it was that he was one of the most stereotypical biker they have ever seen. They shake his hand, noting his strong grip, and ask about the rules.

“You both get a single weapon of choice, no outside help, and you both go until the other yields, or doesn’t.” John says from behind you.

“I choose my brass knuckles.” The man says

“I choose...this barstool.” Frisk says, raising it above their head.

“Are you sure? Don't you want to choose a more, fitting weapon?” John asks, a small amount of concern evident in his voice.

“John. What did i say about doubting my decisions?” Frisk inquires.

“Not to.” John says defeatedly.

“What did i say exactly?”

“ *sigh* Don’t doubt my decisions, or your ass’ll be outta here before you can ask ‘are you sure?’ “

“So...don’t make me do something i don’t want to.” Frisk says, swing testing their barstool.

“Now, are we doing this inside, or outside?” John asks with finality.

“Let’s do this outside. I don’t want to clean up the bar after this.” Frisk says, eyeing the man as they walk outside.  
They open the door, letting the man go through first, and close it behind them.

“So what’s your name?” They ask conversationally.

“Don’t.” The man speaks with a gruff voice.

“Alrighty then.” They get into their stance, awkward with the barstool in their hands.

The man rushes forward, cocking his hand back. Frisk rolls to the side, before swinging their barstool forward. It shatters across his back, leaving them with two of the legs.

The man starts laughing, already thinking he has won, before being struck across the face with a barstool leg. He stumbles backwards, looking for Frisk. Frisk, having thrown one of their weapons, grabs the top of one of the trashcans, and charges forward. The man swings, and gets his fist deflected by the trashcan top. He swings again, but frisk ducks, and smacks one of his kneecaps. He falls to one knee, before rising again. As he rises, he is struck in the back of the head. This angers him, causing him to grab frisk, and throw them into the door. It busts open, and frisk flies through. They crush a table, and drop their leg, and trashcan top. They look down, and see their foot is bent at a weird angle. ‘That’s gonna hurt later.’ They think, and grab a table leg(like that’s gonna be any better). Frisk uses it to support their weight, and waits for the man to come in. He steps through, the top of his head now bleeding.

“I have to warn you my dear, i don’t take kindly to people breaking my things. I will have to bill you for this, when all is said and done.”

 

“You talk a lot. For a soon to be corpse.” His voice still gruff.

“Beauty speaks! Now listen to your Beast.” Frisk moves into an offensive stance(minus your foot).

The man raises his fists, and starts walking forward. Frisk, raises their leg, and hobbles forward. When they get close enough to each other, the man swings. Frisk swings sideways, using the shattered side to slam into his temple. The man using the momentum of frisk’s swing, comes back with an uppercut. It slams into frisk’s stomach, and sends them back. They are able to roll back to their feet(foot), but end up spitting out a glob of blood. Frisk moves forward once again, ignoring the increasing pain in their foot. Frisk notices that the man is now bleeding profusely from the right side of his head.

They are about to continue, but time goes into a standstill. An off-white soul appears in front of them. They reach for it, but a frisk that looks just like them forms around it.

“Hello, i am the Epsilon. I am the first, and last, frisk. I have gone through many timelines to find you Alpha. It is a shame that your timeline was destroyed, it would’ve made killing you so much easier.” Epsilon moves into an offensive stance. 

“You're what mate? Don’t you have any understanding of the timelines?”

“Uhh. Yes. I have a GREAT understanding of the timelines. You were from the ALPHA timeline. You were a powerful frisk, one of the most powerful.”

“Mate. Let me rephrase this. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE GODDAMN GREEK ALPHABET? Epsilon is NOT the first letter of the Greek alphabet...Just, leave me be, and stop making a fool of yourself. Besides, i’m not anywhere close to the most powerful frisk anymore. I’m just an old, washed-up fuckup that’s trying to live the rest of their short life in peace...How old are you by the way?” Frisk sits down, resting for a bit

“Timeline-wise? 764.” Epsilon says, confused.

“So, you’re old enough to have known about the war.” Frisk glares at them. 

“The war? I don’t know of any war( **liar** )!” Epsilon says

“How?” Frisk says confusedly. 

“You know what, nevermind. Let me just un-fuckup my foot, and i’ll fight you.” Frisk grabs their foot, sets it(a loud and pained grunt at this), and infuses some INTEGRITY into it. They give it a few test rolls, before standing up again.

“Weapons? Powers?” They ask gravely.

“Yes...To both.” Epsilon replies quietly.

Frisk summons their knife, and their gun(made of LOVE instead of JUSTICE). They place their knife hand under the gun(for stability), and get into a defensive stance.

“I’m ready.” They say with finality.

“My name is Epsilon Tiehuis! You have killed my father, prepare to die!” Epsilon ylls as they charge Alpha.

“Fuck. Just my goddamn luck.” Frisk says as they casually deflect Epsilon’s sword.

“Kid. What was your father’s name?” They ask, narrowly avoiding another attack.

“My father’s name was...was…(Epsilon stops fighting for a moment.)Vincent. He was a civvie fighting for the ‘Origin’ timelines. He was in the GAMMA timeline, when it was under siege. My father, under the orders of LAMBDA, was sent to meet up with your squad. When he got there, he saw you, bloodied and out of breath. You were facing off against some lesser mythics. It was hardly a fair fight, 13 vs. 1. You had almost won, but you had fallen over. One of the lesser mythics(now known as delta) stabbed you, and you started to disintegrate. My father...he SAVED you. He gave up his life, his soul to restore your health. He killed himself so you could slaughter MILLIONS! YOU TOOK HIS GIFT AND SPAT IN HIS FACE! HE GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE, TO FIX EVERYTHING, AND ENDED UP KILLING EVERYTHING HE LOVED! FOR THIS, I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!” Epsilon charges forward.

Frisk during this distraction was spreading DETERMINATION throughout their body. It had made them twice as heavy, and almost twice as large. They reached out, and grabbed Epsilon by the throat.

“Now listen up you prepubescent BRAT.” Frisk spat.

“You obviously have NO idea what happened down there. Your father, he was a traitor.”

“LIES!” Epsilon shrieks hysterically.

‘Smack!’ Frisk slaps Epsilon across the face.

“Your father WAS a traitor, and a conscript. During that battle, he was supposed to be the fourteenth soldier. But Vincent, for some unforeseen reason, had a change of thought. He aided me during the battle, but was critically wounded. Before he died, he gave me his soul. He gave it to me, not because he wanted me to save anybody, not because he wanted to preserve his timeline. He gave me his soul, so that i would kill the bastards in charge. So that i would slaughter BILLIONS. Your father didn’t give two shits about you, or your precious timeline...He cared about his goddamn honor.” Frisk shouts angrily.

“I was the one who PROMISED to take care of you and your timeline. I was the one who had to look your mother in her fucking eyes and tell her that i could only take one other person with me. I was the one who grieved for days on end. You were a fucking child! Barely out of fucking diapers. I was the one who set you up for life in Epsilon. A TIMELINE I FUCKING CREATED!  
I was the one who spent months, almost years, to get you everything you would ever need in life. If anybody is your goddamn FATHER it’s fucking ME.” Frisk says bitterly.

“STOP LYING TO ME!” Epsilon coils their legs and slams them into frisk’s chest. It releases the stored DETERMINATION in frisk, and causes them to stumble. Epsilon rolls backwards, into a defensive stance. They swing, clipping frisk’s side.  
They look down at their wound, looking totally disinterested. “That’ll leave a mark later. Good job, i guess. Do you think we can finish this up anytime soon? Not that i don’t enjoy deep, and heartfelt conversations with random strangers/sons, but i have somebody else to (almost)kill.”

“I won’t stop until you’re dead.” Epsilon spits at frisk.

“*sigh*i really hate you, you know that?”

“Good. Enemies are supposed to hate each other.” Epsilon says with vindication.

“Well, before i do this,i want you to know i’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart(or what’s left of it).”

“What kindness(exactly)?”

“Your whole father spiel, every frisk goes through that. Every frisk’s father dies because of some other frisk’s actions. LAMBDA's died because of OMEGA’s actions. ZETA’s died because of IOTA’s actions, and so forth. This is because it is a DEFINING EVENT. Or D.E. for short. Basically, since my father(the original one) died because of some other frisk, all others will share the same fate. Everything that happened in my timeline, before i reached Mt. Ebbot, will have happened to all the other frisks. So, in saying this, i have officially taken you as my apprentice. Now, as your master, please stop attacking me. I’d hate to have to fill out any more paperwork than i need to.” Frisk continues to bluff.

“What the fuck is going on here?” W.C. busts out of the backroom, hair wild, carrying a bronze-looking sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Good, bad, ugly? I'm always open for any feedback you have, so don't feel afraid to hit me up in the comments section.  
> Anyways, if you need to contact me(for whatever reason), you can now hit me up at omegagamma314.tumblr.com or omegagamma314@gmail.com.


	7. Gutting Geriatric Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As all things rise, they must also fall. No one can outrun their past forever. And Frisk's got a pretty big debt to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this here, and making a new story, a sequel to this. I got a cool series title now(or at least i think so). I'm mostly doing this to make the transition seem greater than a single chapter, also because i just want to.

“Nothing.” Frisk says, dissipating their weapons behind their back.

“Yeah. Nothing.” Epsilon says awkwardly, rubbing the back of their neck.

“Oh really?” W.C. says looking around the frozen room.

“Yep.” Frisk says popping the ‘p’. “And, if you didn’t know, you are kinda interrupting something, so could you...go back into the room for a moment? We won’t be long, i promise.” They gesture towards the door.

“No!” W.C. stomps their foot. “I’m not your s-”

“ **DO NOT START WITH ME!** ” Frisk roars. “ **YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, OR I’LL SEND YOU TO THE OBLIVION I PULLED YOU FROM!** ” Frisk inhales sharply, slowly walking towards W.C.( **that escalated quickly** ). ‘Shut up.’ Frisk thinks to themselves. W.C, taken aback by the outburst, looks like they are on the verge of tears, but Frisk just points to the backroom. They move towards the door, still carrying the bronze sword, and swing it back open.

“Also, gimme that sword. You shouldn’t take things that don’t belong to you.” W.C. hurls the sword at Frisk. Frisk leans to the left, and grabs it after the sword hits the wall.

“ _You have a really short temper, you know that_?” Epsilon says nonchalantly “I heard so before.” They say, giving the sword a few test swings amd nodding.

“Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” Frisk turns to Epsilon.

“We were going to kill each other.” Epsilon starts walking to the other side of the room, moving a couple of chairs out of the way.

“No. I remember now. I was going to kill you.” Frisk slides their left foot backwards,and dashes forward(the sword trails behind them). Epsilon, materializing his own sword, rushes to meet Frisk in the middle. They both clash by the table John is frozen at, sparks flying every which way. Frisk kicks Epsilon’s left leg, causing them to kneel, and smacks them with their hilt. Epsilon falls back, and rolls into a standing position.

They swing their sword, slicing frisk’s chest. Frisk, grunting at the pain, throws a densely packed ball of DETERMINATION(gravity bomb?) at Epsilon. Epsilon rolls out of the way, and backs up a few feet. Frisk hops on top of a floating table, and jumps towards Epsilon(sword held high above their head). Epsilon deflects their sword as they swing, and counters(hacking into frisk’s arm).

Frisk finally lets loose a scream, and wildly swings their sword. Epsilon deflects it, and thrusts. Their blade slides through Frisk’s ribcage. The blade rips frisk’s abdomen, and pierces their stomach. Epsilon steps back, and watches frisk fall to their knees. They draw a ragged breath, place a hand against their stomach, and look at the blood(a blackish-red mixture). They try to breathe in again, but find they cannot. They start to conjure up a healing ball, but Epsilon cuts off their hand.

“ _Curious. From how well you had fought earlier, i would’ve thought you to be more of a challenge. What happened?_ ” Epsilon pauses for a second. “ _Oh wait! You can’t answer me!_ ” Epsilon laughs over Frisk’s strangled gurgling.

Frisk wishes for death. An understandable thought, as feeling your stomach acid slowly consuming your entrails is not pleasant by any means( **no shit sherlock** ). They feel a mixture of blood and acid rising up in their throat. They spew it all over Epsilon, who was not able to get out of the way quick enough.

“ _Disgusting! Why can’t you die less messily_?” Epsilon starts wiping themselves off. Frisk laughs hysterically, and fall onto their face. They start to close their eyes. They sigh( **only so many more times you can do that again**.) and think ‘well chara, i was going to say we had a good run, but it wasn’t. So, as i draw my last breath, i want you to know that i wished i treated you better. And that i really thought that my plan would work. Mostly the latter, no offense. But, before i die i wanted to tell you th-’ Frisk was about to continue, but felt the bloody mixture rising up again.

They throw up one last time, and close their eyes. Their very last thought being, 'You can only Defy the Diefied Darkness for so long.'

and with that, they finally die( **took you long enough** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still revise this, but after the SERIES is over.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, and welcomed with open arms! thank you all for reading this.  
> Oh! And before i forget, what title theme do you want with the next story( i can stick with the alliterations, or do something more extravegant.)?

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi there will be a long revision period if i finish this. I'll go back *headdesk* and rewrite my awful story. Thanks for making it this far. :-)


End file.
